Second chance
by Ashes Of The Innocent
Summary: A second chance…that's all I want. I want to do it right, I want to tell them I was lying. I want my friends to forgive me…I want my old life to vanish, I want a new beginning. But with all these thugs after me, that's more than impossible.Rated T


**AN: New story! Yay! :D And it's obviously a Spook-centric fic! 'Cause I just LOVE him! And Mia! And Darren! And Luke! And Owen! And CHAMBERS! **

**And now I'll shut up. :P**

**Anyway, this is different than what I usually write. I mean, one, it's in first person (I'm not really comfortable with writing in first person for some reason, but it wasn't so hard to write this), two, the chapters are gonna be SHORTER (oh my god, big change for me XP), three, it's got cruel scenes to Spooky (gaspy! D:) and four, it was made out of complete boredom. XD**

**Please read and review. Also, this story will contain a bit of Spook's old life story in it, just so's you know. I really don't care if you like Dax or someone else more, Spook is AWESOME! And Mia too! (They're just the CUTEST couple in the entire UNIVERSE! Oh, god, I've eaten too much chocolate...lol, XD)**

_

* * *

**Prologue**_

Looking up at him, my eyes filled with tears and fear. Oh just darn great…he'd found me.

Again.

For the fifth time in my life—bloody excellent.

Why do I have the best of the best of luck? If that makes sense…

I mean, my life is supposed to be _perfect_. I have a loaded mum and dad, a huge mansion, good looks, and so on, and so forth. What else could a rich kid have? You see all those movies on TV with these snobby too-rich kids and all—and they have the best of life. Yeah, maybe there's one drama or two, but that's it. And normally they end up turning not-snobbish, with some cheesy, crappy happy ending.

My life, though, _isn't _some sort of movie you play around with. I haven't got perfect parents and stuff—on the contrary Dad's an idiot.

No, I'm serious—he is. The guy ignores me and treats me as if I'm his slave or something, but one which he can't bear to look at. He drives me crazy—he thinks he's the best, thinks he's the top dog, thinks I'm some piece of rubbish...

OK, I'll admit I act like that to other people...but really, how is it _my _fault? It's not as if I wanted to inherit anything from the git (well, maybe apart from the money...speaking of which, I can't wait till he's dead. Morbid thoughts, I know, but it can't be helped), but to have to gain his _personality _is worse than watching Dax Jones and his stupid friends Gideon and Lisa and...

Fine, his third friend isn't stupid—well, if we're talking about Luke, then yeah _he _is. But Mia isn't...she's possibly the only girl in my who's been _my _friend. Not my brother's friend, nor my sister's, not Dad's _money's_, but _my _friend. At first, when I met her, I thought I could have her all for myself. I thought we could grow up, her being friends with the other illusionists, then we'd marry and all that...y'know, I like to fantasize a lot about when I'll be older and the people in my life. OK, that sounds freaky...I didn't fantasize about _those _sorts of things when I was only _twelve_!

Anyhow—_then _I found out she's got some bloody thing called the Mia Effect—woopty doo, others are noticing her. And suddenly—gasp!—everyone's in love with her. Yeah. What fun.

Just great. She then becomes friends with every single kid in the school, and I'm looking like an idiot after her. I don't _love _her—hell no—but I _do _really like her, as a friend. I mean, I got over the love struck thing by the time I turned thirteen. Now she's simply my friend.

Of course, though, she isn't my _only _friend. I used to have Chris, Jamie, Fred, Jim...there're too many of 'em to count, but they were _there_. Anyway, now I've got only two friends remaining—Darren and Mia. And Mia's always spending time with her damn friends, Dax, Gideon, Lisa and Luke. How she manages to be so great and excellent and wonderful, yet still have the worst taste in friends, I'll never know.

Anyway—then there's Darren. He's a pretty good friend too—when he isn't acting like some little sissy and goes off telling on me just 'cause I'm doing or saying I don't what to the blasted dingo and his sidekick, the Freckle-Freak. He can be a wimp, but despite everything, he's all right.

I guess he thinks I'm all right too, 'cause, after all, I _am _his only friend. OK, I guess that's a bit harsh, but is it _my _fault the idiot's too shy to talk to anyone else? I know, I know—I'm always taking the blame on myself when you haven't even said anything, but whatever.

Oh, right—hold on this is the _past_. Nope, sorry, Mia, Darren, Dax...yeah, they're _there_. And I'm _here_. In this darn _present_. With no friends, no life, no anything.

Well—I might have a life. For a few more days though. 'Cause with this guy looking down at me, I'm not gonna manage even another minute. He's scary looking; he's got wide, disgusting, swamp-green eyes, a huge stinky mouth, big muscles...not the sort of person you'd want to bang into. Even if I plead or beg (which is seriously pathetic) he'd never spare me my life.

Oh, and to make it worse for _me, _I can't use my powers. No—the moment he caught my arm, I looked at him, saw the sign, then fear caught me in its clutches.

Literally—'cause this guy's the most scary-looking thing you'll ever meet. He's like the essential of freaking fear. He's scares the hell out of you.

And he only looks eighteen or nineteen; a few years older than me, big deal. Yeah, only it _is _a big bloody deal. He wants to kill me, together with his mates. In three days, I'll be only bones and blood. Wonder what Dad'll think of me then...

Wonder what Darren and Mia will think of me...seeing me dead won't be a good sight for neither of them. Although I kinda doubt someone will be able to find my body.

Great. So I managed to screw up my life in less than three weeks. Now isn't that pretty? No, it isn't.

Regrets, you may ask? Well, the only regrets I do have are those with Darren—I shouldn't have been such a git to him. I shouldn't have snapped at him when he was trying to help me with the dad subject. I know I hate to be helped and all (seeing as I like to do stuff by myself) but still—Darren was my friend.

And Mia...well, I guess I should have taken all her advice and stuff about the Dax thing. I should probably have been nicer to her too, on the very first day we met (despite everything, we weren't on such good terms in the first few days).

Yeah, those are the only regrets I have to the only real friends I've had—Mia and Darren. Screw the others; I couldn't have cared less about them.

But these two...The only thing I can think about saying to them is that I'm sorry, but really—that's nothing, is it?

"Any last regrets?" sneers the thug in my ear, a nasty grin on his ugly face. I close my eyes.

In spite of knowing it's pointless, I say it anyway. "Mia, Darren...I'm sorry..."

And then I make no sound as the man takes his gun out, lifts it to my head, and pulls the trigger.

* * *

**AN: Huh, I'm gonna make this up as I go along (as I normally do) but oh well. I mean, to be honest, this was simply made to be able to use the character list thing which appeared! :D lol, don't mind me, I'm weird...XD**

**~Trippy**

**PS. Read and Review and Favorite and Alert and everything else you can do with a darn story...thanks. Lol**


End file.
